Following WW II, there was a dramatic increase in the use of aluminum foil in homes. The uses of aluminum foil became wide ranging, from storing food items in a refrigerator, to heating items in an oven, to lining shelves. Use of aluminum foil became so popular that aluminum foil nearly replaced its predecessor, wax paper. Because of the low price and many uses for aluminum foil, it became difficult to find a household that did not have one or more loose rolls of aluminum foil stored in a pantry, a drawer or a cabinet to be ready for use as needed.
Aluminum foil is typically wrapped around a cardboard roll. The wrapped roll of aluminum foil with the cardboard roll contained therein is then packaged in a long box. Some long boxes of aluminum foil include a cutting edge over which the aluminum foil may be drawn before cutting off a sheet. As indicated above, the long boxes of unused aluminum foil are often stored in a drawer, a cabinet or in a pantry—sometimes in a door mounted basket specifically sized for holding the long boxes which contain a roll of aluminum foil.
In commercial establishments where large amounts of aluminum foil are consumed, a large roll of unused aluminum foil may be either left in a box or mounted to a holder positioned near a workspace. Generally, such large rolls of aluminum foil are unsightly and they consume a large amount of space that could be more effectively used to store or pre-position tools such items as foodstuffs, or food preparation implements.
In the 1950's, thin plastic film became readily available for home use. Because of the great utility of thin plastic film, most households kept loose stored rolls of both aluminum foil and thin plastic film. Much like aluminum foil, rolls of thin plastic film are packaged in a long box. The long box is then stored in a drawer, a cabinet or pantry until needed. In larger applications, a large, unsightly roll of plastic film is positioned near a workspace taking up much needed space for such items as foodstuffs, kitchen tools or food preparation implements.
There is therefore a need in the art for a system and method to move a roll of aluminum foil or thin plastic film out of a work area to free up space for such items as foodstuffs, kitchen tools or food preparation implements.